wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
WinterCrest
Do not edit anything on her unless you are fixing spelling or punctuation mistakes. and you can not use her in any RP's without my permission. Appearance Wintercrest has ultramarine blue overscales with white underscales tinted ultramarine blue, her transitional scales go from aquamarine to a night blue, and her eyes are a shade of brilliant amethyst. Her horns are a elegant curved shape like a Seawings but with more curve at the end. She has two small curved tattoos on her face, similar to a SeaWings but the curve right beside each other. one is larger and looks like a wisp of wind, the other is in the curve of the larger one and also looks like a wisp of wind but with a curl at beginning. She has large wings and long perfectly balanced tail. She had a slim build that to most dragons she would look mostly scales and bones with very little body weight. She is skilled at flying but definitely not the best there is, she excels more at distance flights then speed. Wintercrest has small claws that make landing and catching prey a bit more difficult, so when landing she will take a few more beats of her wings before settling down in the ground. And during hunting she will mainly use her teeth and tail to take down her prey. ( is not shown in picture) Personality Wintercrest is a pacifist and she will only fight for self defense or to help her friends, if need be the one thing that Wintercrest truly hates, is being caged she wants with all her heart just to be free and to not let anyone control her and what she does She is impulsive, but in real danger she will think it through... sometimes Her favorite thing to do is fly over shredder winds (which are really fast) although to some this seems reckless she enjoys it, savoring the adrenaline and freedom as going as fast as she wants to go, wherever she wants to go Her pet, Friends and freedom, are the most important things to her, and if anyone of those are threatened or in need of help, she will fight like there is no tomorrow to save them, but she wants to solve things peacefully first so she will will not have to fight or hurt anybody she is normally happy and exited about everything and she loves to have fun and explore with her friends and to her friends expense, is very chatty and when she starts talking she can have a hard time stopping, but when she feels caged or tied down, she can get very distant and silent not speaking to anybody, but then when she is 'released' she goes back to her normal self She can be clumsy when nervous in short, you can call her a very free spirit, and a pacifist one major thing, in competitions she can get VERY competitive. only in the sense that she loves a good friendly challenge Abilities She is a excellent hunter, but she hates to see an animal suffer so she tries her best to make sure it is a swift kill. and instead of her tribes way of hunting in groups she prefers to hunt by herself She has normal hearing compared to her tribe and her eyesight is better than most, but her sense of smell is very weak, she can only smell if their is a strong scent She has a strong storm sense , but she can not draw power from it, her power to sense storms is strong but only after many years of practicing, her predictions are still not accurate all the time but most times she is right, she does not want to settle down and make this her job though, she uses it to make sure she does not get into any trouble with large storms when at sea. her sense of sensing electrical currents is normal at best She is okay at hunting on land but she loves to swim in the water and hunt in the ocean And in the time she was in the cities of Stormtouch and Saltwind she was trained in Ariel combat Home she used to live in Saltwind but others had great expectations of her due to her family's business and when she failed to exceed her family and their peers expectations, she left Saltwind in shame, so she then went to Stormtouch it was better there but there was so many merchants and nobles that she felt looked down at her and laughed at her new social ranking, telling her to be someone of relative importance or leave and so she left, feeling pressured to be something she didn't want to be, until she found Scythe on her travels to find a decent home. Her and Scythe became fast friends, she taught Scythe how to negotiate trade prices ( without nearly killing someone) and Scythe taught her how to defend herself from attackers, so when she told Scythe she had no where to go, Scythe invited her to live in her abandoned Icewing temple, and Wintercrest ( or crest as Scythe called her) came to live in Scythes home Pet Wintercrest has pet Peregrine Falcon named Storm that can keep up with her on expeditions. Gallery i used a different style for this one Category:TempestWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Star-Seeker 101) Category:Occupation (Explorer)